Kiss Me Or Kill Me
by Mina Valentine
Summary: One shot: Jeremy Gilbert is still alive, Rebekah Mikaelson shows up in his bedroom one evening and interesting steamy events unfold... little does he know that she's in love with him, but does Jeremy feel the same way? What if he discovers the truth? Will he drive a stake right through her heart?...read and find out! Ships: Jeremy/Rebekah romance, angst, love


**A/N: So I decided to write a one shot for a particular scenario I've been playing out in my mind for a while. It's between Jeremy Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson. I ship them pretty hard because I think it would've been an epic story line if the vampire hunter fell in love with an Original. Too bad the writers didn't go in that direction, but anyway, here's a little scene between Jeremy and Bekah. If I get many reviews, I might just continue and add some more chapters ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Music Inspired:**

Sunlounger - Change Your Mind (Chill Mix)

* * *

**Spoilers:**

"Jeremy I—" She took another step forward and he instantly reacted again, recoiling from her, placing a safe distance between them.

"Don't," he held out his hand in protest. "Don't come any closer, just stay where you are."

* * *

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

~oOo~

The tension in the room was so thick in the air that it could be cut with a knife as both vampire and hunter stood facing one another.

"Stop threatening my sister." Jeremy Gilbert tried to control his temper through gritted teeth.

"Relax Jeremy, I know Elena likes to think she's the center of attention and that the whole world revolves around her, but not in my world and besides, she's not the reason why I'm attending class every day."

"Then why do you keep harassing her?"

"I can't help it if she keeps confronting me, bitching every chance she gets. She's got the Salvatore boys on a leash, bowing down before her. Hell she's even got Elijah whipped, but I for one, will _never _allow her to just walk all over me. So excuse me for defending myself."

He shook his head in disbelief and took a couple steps back.

"I still don't understand what you're doing here," he paused. "In my room…"

She shifted her weight to her right foot and folded her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow at him. "Because I knew you wouldn't talk to me unless I get in your face, like I am right now," Rebekah stepped forward.

Jeremy swallowed hard and inhaled, holding his breath for a couple seconds before releasing it. He had completely transitioned to a true vampire hunter after successfully executing many vampires, and although Bonnie had taught him how to control his impulse to kill every vampire on sight, he still struggled. He felt an intense hatred towards Rebekah because she was responsible for Elena losing her life as a human, and becoming a blood sucking vampire instead.

There was always a voice telling him to kill all vampires, but whenever Rebekah was around him, she made that voicefade out significantly inside his head, to the point where it was virtually inaudible. He wasn't sure why or how she had this effect on him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to her or himself; it was mostly buried in his subconscious, like a secret.

"Look, I just want to graduate and go to that stupid prom. Unlike my hybrid brother, I'm not here to cause trouble anymore."

"Are you sure about that? If I do recall, you two were quite the evil duo when you first came into town."

"Yes well, Nik will just have to survive without his partner in crime. I don't approve of his little escapades as of late, nor do I agree with his ridiculous morals and values. My brother believes power ranks highest in importance above anything else, his siblings for example. I guess you could say that's part of the whole _Shakespearian tragedy_ in my little tale of family, love and loyalty."

Jeremy was silent. He just studied her face and for the briefest moment, he actually felt sorry for her, she was incredibly lonely deep down inside and part of him knew that if she really wanted Elena dead, she would've killed her already without so much as breaking a nail.

Months had gone by as both hunter and Original continued the same song and dance around each other; he'd keep threatening to kill her, and she'd keep getting closer and closer despite the very real dangers that she faced by attempting to befriend her enemy. Rebekah was very persistent. If she wanted something, she wouldn't back down until she had it, and Jeremy Gilbert was under her radar from the moment she first set eyes on him. She truly desired to gain his trust, but it seemed almost impossible.

He acted indifferent towards her at school, ignored her whenever she would show up at the Grill, and had pulled crossbows, Vervain grenades, even the white oak stake on her too many times to count, and yet…he never shoved the lethal pointy stick into her chest, he never harmed her.

"Jeremy I—" She took another step forward and he instantly reacted again, recoiling from her, placing a safe distance between them.

"Don't," he held out his hand in protest. "Don't come any closer, just stay where you are."

His deep voice betrayed the nervousness that he was feeling, and his dark brown eyes stared back at the blond beauty with such fierce intensity that it made Rebekah shiver.

"Why? I know you're not going to hurt me." She contemplated disobeying him, but his expression went from worried to serious.

"You underestimate me too much. Stop testing me and pushing my boundaries."

"You hate me, so what does it matter if you kill me in the end? Why try and prevent it? It'll just be one less Original in this world as well as hundreds of thousands of vampires in my line to follow. _You'd be some legendary hero_." She mustered up the courage to close the gap between them, all the while locking her gaze on his eyes. "Why not just give into instinct?"

Jeremy frowned at her, but stood still, closing himself off with his body language instead. He didn't drop his arms, they remained folded against his chest, and every vibe that he was giving off meant that he did _not _want his space intruded on, but Rebekah was already violating that; she was only a foot away from him now, edging in slowly getting closer, like a wild cat about to pounce on its prey.

"You're right, it doesn't matter." His voice sounded glacial, and his eyes even colder as they penetrated right through her glimmering sapphires.

_Please don't touch me, please don't touch me…_it was all he kept repeating in his mind as he closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the homicidal urge to drive the stake right through her heart.

And that's when he felt her, pacing behind him, seductively brushing her hand over his back and shoulder blade before running it down his arm. She was giving him goose bumps.

"Rebekah…stop, I'm warning you. Don't touch me."

"You've really put on the muscle haven't you? I've touched you before and you've managed to get through an entire dance with me just fine. Do you remember? Or have you forgotten my family's famous _ball _already?"

Memories of that evening flashed before his eyes as he remembered every detail; Rebekah in that gorgeous green gown, him in a tux, slow dancing with her among other guests. It was part of the plan, to distract her from Elena's real goal; _getting in touch with Esther. _But during that time he had not yet transitioned into his true self, he didn't feel an automatic impulse to kill her; he just extremely resented the Original.

"Things were different then, and I was forced to dance with you," he opened his eyes and found her staring right at him, a few inches away from his face. "It's not like I enjoyed it." His tone was void of any emotion and he was surprised to find that she was visibly hurt. The vulnerability in her eyes gave it away.

"Human, vampire, wolf, or anything else that's supernatural…it doesn't make a difference, it doesn't change the fact that men can be so cruel."

Rebekah turned around and headed towards the door to leave, and immediately something screamed inside of Jeremy. A blinding white light shot out into the darkened labyrinth in his mind, guiding him through the maze that he had calculatingly created, so that he could never find the one place he promised he would never go to. Jeremy knew he only had a few short minutes, before the darkness would shroud him like a cloak. After all, that light beam wouldn't shine forever. The light within him survived solely on love and at that point, Jeremy Gilbert was feeding his hate more than love and compassion, especially towards vampires.

He had a built in security system, that was virtually vampire proof. Nothing and no one could get in, but unbeknownst to him, Rebekah Mikaelson had already managed to infiltrate and breach his padlocked doors. The only challenge she faced was breaking through his Vervain laced, titanium walls. She wasn't sure what she would find if she did get through. And as much as it thrilled her, it frightened her at the same time, but she welcomed that fear because it made her feel _human, _which is why she just couldn't stay away from him despite Jeremy's warnings.

It was never his threats that hurt her, it was his words and judgemental opinions of her that made her feel so low.

His heart began to race as he called out to her. "Rebekah wait—"

She paused right at the door, but didn't look back. He walked right up behind her and parted his mouth to speak, but no words came out. It's like he was fighting an internal battle inside.

"I can hear your heart racing." She murmured, almost in a whisper while turning around to face the dangerous vampire hunter.

"It's not." He stupidly denied.

"It is." Rebekah reached out and placed her palm flat against his chest, right where his beating organ was located. "The rhythm is vibrating right through my hand."

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…_

His heart rate only accelerated more as she looked back at him, mystified and shocked.

"That's what happens when I'm around vampires, I get tense and I see red. I want to kill you." He knew he was only telling half the truth, because in that moment, there was no desire to kill, there was a desire for something else and it was driving him absolutely mad. And that _red _that he was seeing, wasn't blood, it was far from it…it was everything passionate, red like crimson rose pedals falling down on her naked body, red like her glossy cherry lips, red like the glowing flame that was burning inside and consuming him.

"Are you afraid of me?" She kept her hand still on his chest, secretly enjoying the warmth that was radiating from his body.

"I'm not afraid of anything." He replied very adamantly.

"Not even death?"

"We all die eventually, that's why I feel sorry for you," he sounded very condescending now, as if he were mocking her. "It must suck to live so long, and not be able to make any real friendships or attachments with anyone. They'll all die someday and you'll just live on forever, having to depend on the love, and understanding from your siblings, but what happens when they simply don't give a shit and least of all understand you? You're stuck with a bunch of immortals who just add to your loneliness. And I'm sure at one point you stopped siring people because they ended up leaving you to pursue their own selfish desires, which left you at option number three; compelling people's love, respect and friendship, but eventually even that wasn't fulfilling enough for you, because you can only lie to yourself for so long before you realize real life is so damn depressing having to pathetically compel everyone's friendship so you can live in a fake alternate reality called _happiness_. That's definitely something to pity you for."

There was no subtlety or gentleness in his words at all. He was completely assassinating her character without reservation and his words definitely stung her. It wasn't his intention to berate her so badly when he stopped her from leaving moments ago, all his malicious resentment just poured out on its own.

"You don't mean that." She tried to push back her tears.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" Jeremy tried to keep a poker face as he stepped forward, trapping her between his body and the door. He just wanted to intimidate her.

"Because…" her breath caught and she was finding it difficult to hold his gaze while he was so close to her.

"_Because_?" He placed his palm against the door above her head and leaned his weight into it, grabbing the white oak stake from his back pocket and pressing the pointy edge right against Rebekah's rib cage.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she glanced at the stake, meeting his eyes again. She knew she could snap his neck within half a second, but the Original didn't want Jeremy Gilbert dead, she was in love with him and was hoping that he felt the same way too.

_Stop kidding yourself, he's not in love with you, can't you see? He just pities you, all this time he's been feeling sorry for you. _She thought in silence and it only made her feel more miserable.

And then suddenly, like a tidal wave of emotion, Rebekah steeled herself and lashed out.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go on! Do it! Kill me since you find my existence so dreadfully disgusting! Stake me!" Her voice was shaky, she was angry, but wasn't doing a very good job at masking the hurt inside as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_I hate you! I hate you! _

"I hate you too!" Ferocious rage filled his voice as he shouted the words right back at her.

"_Just do it then! I don't want to be here anymore!"_

Another hot tear streaked down her face and she wiped at it aggressively.

Jeremy tightened his grip around the wooden stake and breathed out, searching her eyes from left to right. She looked incredibly broken and dejected, and he felt like an asshole for making her cry.

"_Go on then! Kill me!"_

He felt the energy shift between them, like they were slowly engulfing in flames, anger and passion feeding off one another. He surrendered and allowed the white oak stake to drop from his hand as his mouth collided with hers, fervent but brief, until he tore himself from her sensuous lips, taking in the reality of the line he promised he'd never cross.

Rebekah was left breathless and bewildered because he had completely caught her off guard. She looked into his eyes and tried to assess the situation rationally.

"Do you still hate me now?" It came out sounding more like a whisper.

"_Yes." _He growled low and grabbed her hips, pulling her against his body before he initiated another kiss that was much more intense than the first. Rebekah moaned, surrendering and submitting herself to him as he gripped her thighs and lifted her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist before he pushed her against the wall and covered her neck with lustful kisses.

Jeremy couldn't resist the temptation any longer, he spent all this time pouring energy into hating her, without even recognizing the obvious as well; he _wanted her, he had feelings for her…very strong feelings. _He could no longer fight them.

"Is this what you want?" He unbuckled his trousers and pulled out his raging hard on. Rebekah gasped when she saw his length. She was speechless and he proceeded to slide his hand up her inner thigh. She was wearing a skirt which made it convenient for him to access her panties that were already soaked from the extreme arousal he made her feel.

He pushed the front of her black lace panties to the side and touched her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jeremy breathed against her earlobe.

Rebekah's eyes rolled back from extreme pleasure when he finally shoved his cock inside of her. It felt amazing to relieve themselves of all that pent up sexual tension. The Original feared that she was the only one who felt that attraction all this time, but he lay all her fears to rest the moment he kissed her and now he was inside of her, penetrating her, kissing and sucking on her breasts as his greedy hands gripped her perfectly curved bottom.

No words were exchanged in the heat of the moment because both vampire and hunter were too busy pulling, biting, sucking and kissing each other's lips, abandoning all self-control. She pulled up his T shirt and was happy when he let her take it off; Jeremy Gilbert had a body of a God. Whatever he did over the summer definitely paid off; he was incredibly buff for his age. His rippling abdominal muscles crunched together as he worked himself faster and harder inside of her, taking her over the edge. She touched his smooth hard chest with both hands and then wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself up closer so that he could penetrate her deepest.

"_Fuck…" _Jeremy groaned as his cock twitched and throbbed uncontrollably inside of her, desperate to find his release.

Rebekah bit down hard on his bottom lip; piercing it just enough to draw out some blood as she sucked it back, sating her craving. It was erotic and only made him pound her harder and faster.

~oOo~

Elena had just gotten in through the door when she heard noises coming from upstairs. She had incredibly acute hearing since she was a vampire now and realized right away that her brother was banging someone in his room. So she decided to swing over to the Salvatore boarding house, giving Jeremy and Bonnie their privacy, because that's who she thought was upstairs with her little brother, Bonnie Bennett. Little did she know that it was her sworn enemy, _Rebekah Mikaelson. _

Rebekah let a loud breathy moan escape her lips as she climaxed hard and it was enough to send Jeremy right over the edge with her as he found his release, shooting wave after wave of his seed deep inside of her. He couldn't find the strength to pull out, she just felt _that _good. It was the first time he ever ejaculated inside of a girl without a condom and the sensation was definitely a hundred times better.

They were both exasperated. His face was a little flush from over exerting himself.

She unravelled her arms from his neck and let her hands slowly slide down his chest all the while maintaining eye contact with him.

_If only I could read your mind right now. _She thought.

Jeremy carefully lowered her back on her feet, feeling the loss of contact from the most intimate area he had buried himself in only seconds ago. He was countering so many conflicting emotions and trying even harder to understand why he had sex with Rebekah so spontaneously like that.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, but he broke it with a soft, gentle lipped kiss. She shivered, because his lips were now a reminder of how passionate he is, and how he can completely dominate her with one glance.

"You should get going."

She felt her heart sink to her stomach.

He felt horrible guilt wash over him, because he was basically kicking her out now, but he also knew that his sister would be home soon and he didn't want to get caught with Rebekah in his bedroom, half naked.

"Yeah," she hesitated. "Jeremy I think we should—"

"Let's not talk about it, it won't happen again."

Gone was his compassion, gone was his desire and gone was that bright light that led him towards Rebekah Mikaelson. He was covered in darkness again, cold and alone. He promised himself that he would _never_ fall in love with another girl again. Jeremy believed he was cursed. Every girl that he loved always managed to die one way or another.

Bonnie was the only one who didn't, and that's because he broke up with her (this was his rational reasoning). He loved Vicky and she died, he loved Anna and she also died, Jenna died and his sister died in some way as well. Deep down, he was just so tired of the constant heart break, which is why he preferred to keep most people at a safe emotional distance.

"Right. Well, I'll see you at school then." She replied very casually.

He ignored Rebekah and turned around, picking his shirt up from the floor, praying that she would be gone by the time he turned around. He was thankful to find no one there when he did.

The only thing that lingered behind was the intoxicating smell of Rebekah's perfume. Grabbing his towel, Jeremy walked into his bathroom and undressed to take a quick shower, though the shower didn't go as quickly as planned because he couldn't get the sexy Original out of his head. Those images of her body, the way she rolled her head back and moaned for him, parting her lips in pleasure, kissing him, licking him, it was enough to get him aroused again and he couldn't resist the urge, he just had to relieve himself once more, only this time; _solo_.

He grabbed his hardened cock and began to stroke it under the steaming hot water while he closed his eyes and fantasized about taking her in the shower.

Rebekah had unexpectedly become his secret guilty pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, if you want more please drop me a review :)**


End file.
